Wolf Logic
by ShadowDrake
Summary: Half Wolf and half human, Rahne Sinclair stands between the worlds of man and predator, bound to both and yet belonging to neither. Growing frustrated with humanity in general, she is finding her Wolf-half restless and demanding to be free.


TITLE: Wolf Logic 1/1

AUTHOR: ShadowDrake and RahneWolfe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters commonly associated with X-Men: Evolution; they belong to others and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.

RATING: PG – for the moment it could change later if I decide to continue.

SUMMARY/NOTE: This is dedicated to Clutziod – you really didn't have to beg me for anything… really you didn't, a simple email asking what the hold up on the update was would of done just as well… honest! As it is the update to Demonspawns is still being written, got a lot of things happening in it and I want everything to make sense and all. So while I'm still working on the update I thought I would post this little snippet… okay, okay so I just wanted to mess with people's heads for a bit. : insert big wicked grin here :

WOLF LOGIC 1/1

"What… _is_ she doing?" Kitty Pryde demanded making a face out the sliding glass door leading to the backyard, staring at the half-grown wolf that lurked outside. The wolf was actually one of the younger students at the Institute, a shape shifter to be precise; a specific meta-morph capable of transforming herself into a wolf and back again. Although to Kitty the younger student was an oddity with strange habits and temperaments. One never knew what to expect around the shape-shifter, she seemed to be an every changing enigma that delighted in confusing those around her. Take now for instance, instead of being inside where it was nice and cool – away from the mid-summer heat beating down on everyone and everything – the wolf was outside in it. And not just in it, the russet furred beast seemed to be playing in it running around barking and yelping, bounding around and pouncing on patches of flowers here and there, causing all kinds of ruckus among the butterflies that were fluttering about.

"Chasing butterflies," came the response to Kitty's question as Rogue paused in her reading and looked out the glass doors at the wolf, "Rahne doesn't like them… she says they are 'filthy vile creatures always trespassing into territories not their own without permission or care for other creature's property. Further they are only fit as a food source for some of the lower creatures without taste, but have somehow managed to convince humans that they are cute and frail… and deserve to have their picture taken'." The other girl said with a shrug before returning to her book.

"And that doesn't like… freak you out?" Kitty's voice rising an octave as she stared in confusion at her fellow X-Man, "She's out there stalking cute little butterflies… I bet she eats them too… shouldn't we tell the Professor or something? Make her stop the butterfly stalking… I mean, what's next… she could start stalking us or something?"

Rogue slowly put her book down and rested her chin on the palm of her gloved hand as she arched an eyebrow at Kitty, "Kitty… she is playing… rather quietly I might add and not hurting anyone. She is not going to start stalking anyone she hasn't already expressed a strong dislike for."

"Oh sure… she likes you," came the retort, "I just know she thinks I'm a cat or something that needs to be treed." She nearly whined shuddering a bit as she recalled a nightmare she once had of the wolf chasing her around the mansion trying to eat her.

"Rriigghhtt," Rogue breathed, her eyes widening a bit in disbelief over Kitty's ramblings, before giving her head a shake and returning to her book. _'Humour and ignore the mental case,'_ she thought tuning out the rest of Kitty's ramblings as she turned the page.

Outside the wolf paused in its merciless stalking and pouncing on the evil flutter horde determined the unwanted interlopers would not get the Elder Rainmaker's plants or any of the other plants the white-haired two-leg kept and cared for. The wolf liked Rainmaker she smelled of the earth and of the wild, she was both a two-leg – one of the annoying 'humans' – and yet she was apart of the great mother. The wolf knew this, could sense the touch of the spirits on the white-hair, _'she would make a good wolf,'_ the russet predator thought. _'She knows and understands the ways of nature and mother earth… she doesn't yell at me when I'm allowed to be free and act normal… unlike Talks-a-lot,'_ the wolf thought sending a snort in the direction of the sliding glass doors. _'She thinks just because she is a two-leg she is so smart… she doesn't think I can hear her… smell her arrogance and fear.' _The wolf give a rueful snort deciding it wasn't worth getting into trouble if she actually gave into the urge to bite the annoying Talks-a-lot.

Stilling the wolf cocked her head to the side as if listening to something before giving a playful yelp and bounded off across the backyard heading for the front. _'Mind-talker is home,'_ the wolf thought, recognizing the sound of the vehicle one of her favourite charges had departed in. While Mind-talker was quite capable of taking care of herself as well as any of the other cubs in the strange cave the pack lived in, the wolf kept a careful eye on the redhead. Not that she didn't trust Mind-talker, knew she could take care of herself, but Mind-talker was a two-leg – a human, as were all the others, and the spirits only knew that humans had absolutely no sense whatsoever when it really came down to it. _'Take Mind-talker's choice in… what is the two-leg word?' _the wolf snorted to itself,_ '…date… such confusing animals. They should just have mates like all the sane creatures have… none of this 'dating' where the unworthy get to paw at my pack-mates… try to mate with them when they are not in season.'_ The wolf grumbled darkly, her yellow eyes flashing a bit with anger, _'especially the ones that keep sniffing around Mind-talker… none are worthy enough for her not even Red-eyes; although, he has enough sense not to touch her or I will bite him… punishment or not.'_

The wolf slowed as she rounded the side of the mansion her sharp eyes spotting the vehicle pulling to a stop in front of the grand entrance way. Suppressing an annoyed growl the wolf trotted over to the vehicle recognizing the two-leg machine and its owner immediately, _'this one even Red-eyes dislikes,'_ the predator thought, _'the human is not much to look at really…he's not even worthy enough to make omega in a pack… perhaps he is an outcast who hopes to worm his way into our pack? The two-legs are like that always too trusting… and when they try to be weary they get it all wrong… they look with their eyes and not with their noses or ears. They do not see things as they are… only as they want them. Only foolish two-legs look at others with just one sense.'_

(Not all of us have such enhanced senses as you do little one) a calm voice said to the wolf, (some of us only have our eyes to look at another with.)

'_That is why I and Three-claw are here… to do all the proper looking,'_ the wolf replied, thinking the reply slow and carefully knowing that both Mind-talker and the great elder Mind-walker had trouble talking to her when she was in her true forms, not that her own two-leg form made it easier for them to communicate with her. _'We will protect the pack Elder… although some of the other cubs make it very hard to do so.'_ She admitted as the mansion's front door opened and Mind-walker himself came out of the lair in his mystical chair that helped him move around, and once again the wolf had to push aside the murderous thoughts she had of hunting down the filth that dared to injured such a wise wolf trapped in a two-leg body. Even without the use of his legs, Mind-walker was still strong and powerful; although, he didn't train or hunt with the others he was respected and loved, it was an honour to help care for such an old wolf. That was what Three-claw was for, he taught the young cubs… the foolish two-legs that had absolutely no hunting or survival skills whatsoever… no wonder Three-claw was always so grumpy. The wolf knew she would be grumpy too having to deal with Talks-a lot and Red-eye on a hunt all the time, her respect for Three-claw went up knowing he somehow managed to do it without killing the two and leaving them for the crows.

Moving past the vehicle to get to the grand porch the wolf paused to snarl at the useless looking two-leg that had gotten out, snickering a bit as the human jumped and edged closer to his car wide-eyes focused on her. Climbing the steps the wolf soon found herself at Mind-walker's feet where she settled down giving 'Useless,' as the wolf firmly named him, a half growl and snort signalling his presence was no longer required and that he should leave immediately.

(Rahne) the Professor's gentle voice sounded in the back of her mind as the wolf lifted herself up her head leaning back to see what he wanted, (be nice) he said, a chuckle in his voice as he briefly scratched her behind the ears.

'_I am Elder,'_ the wolf replied settling down a bit, _'I haven't bitten Useless or chased him out of my territory… … yet.'_

From the passenger side of the car, Jean bit her lower lip at the wolf's antics, knowing the Professor's arrival on the doorstep wasn't an accident, Rahne's… 'dislike' for her boyfriend was well known. If the number of times she had growled at and chased him down the driveway were any indication, once treeing him for nearly two hours before Rogue was able to stop laughing long enough to give him some help. Although, Jean had a sneaking suspicion he would still had been in that tree if Storm hadn't returned home and put an end to his torment. As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, the wolf slowly brought her head down and stared over the roof of the car at Jean for a long moment before giving a short bark and fiercely shaking her head and neck like she did when she was ridding her fur of excess water. Rahne's next action nearly sent Jean's boyfriend into heart failure as the russet coloured wolf yawned… widely, baring all of its 42 razor-sharp teeth for Useless to see before snapping shut with a resounding snap setting off a mini-sonic boom in its wake due to its speed and strength.

Eyes wide and nearly wetting himself, Duncan Matthews muttered a quick goodbye and all but jumped into his car, slamming the driver's side door closed behind him, he tried to start the vehicle earning a loud growl from the wolf at the screech from the already running engine. Rahne would have lunged after him intent on ridding herself of the Useless two-leg once and for all if it wasn't for the Elder Mind-walker telepathically calming her and the grip on her neck fur by Three-claw who had just stepped onto the porch. "Easy cub," Wolverine said holding the lunging wolf with one hand, "he'll give you a stomach-ache." He grumbled smirking a bit as the boy finally got his car into gear and tore down the driveway leaving Jean in the dust as she barely managed to get herself and her packages out of the vehicle.

"Was that really necessary?" Jean asked waving the dust from the speeding car out of her face before walking over to the porch getting nose to snout with the furious wolf, "you didn't have to snap at him like that." Only to get her face licked in reply, the wolf clearly not sorry for scaring the hell out of her boyfriend if the sense of satisfaction coming off of the wolf was any indication. "Yeah, yeah I know… he was 'looking' at me again," the young telepath said reaching up to ruffle the fur on both sides of the wolf's face as Logan let her go, "you better be glad I like you…or so help me… I'd put a collar on you _and_ a leash."

The wolf stilled for a moment at the words before letting out a little whimper and raising a forepaw to gently paw at the air, yellow eyes taking on a wounded injured look. "Awww, no… that's low Rahne… 'puppy eyes' is _very_ _low_… you can't put that on my conscious… I was kidding. Really… I won't put you through that… just stop with the puppy eyes." Shuddering a bit for affect Jean smiled as the wolf gave her another lick across the face signalling all was forgiving. Still holding the fur on both sides of the wolf's face, Jean grinned brightly as she rubbed noses with the wolf before letting go. "Now… if you're finished terrorizing the unsuspecting you can help me carry in my stuff… since you _are_ the one that guaranteed that all of it would get a thorough dusting." She said with a smirk, as the wolf passed her and bounded right for the discarded packages, picking up the nearest bag with her teeth, tail swaying happily behind her as she regarded the three humans staring at her. "I see Rahney's is in a firmly 'anti-human' mood this afternoon," Jean noted dryly hanging her head briefly, "has she managed to terrorize anyone else?" She asked as the wolf returned to the porch proudly passing the little group and heading inside to deliver the first of the packages to Jean's room.

End Part 1 of Wolf Logic.

Wolf thought translations:

Mind-walker is the Professor

Rainmaker is Storm

Three-claw is Wolverine

Red-eyes is Scott Summers

Mind-talker is Jean Grey

Talk-a-lot is Kitty Pryde

Useless is Duncan Matthews

Although unnamed in this particular part:

Rogue is "Walks-alone" and Jamie Madrox is "Many-cubs" – still working on what the Wolf calls the rest, I'm open to suggestions – just keep it clean and nice. This is a PG fic… for the moment anyway. In general the 'wolf-names' are names that Rahne's more primal wolf-half has given everyone as a way of identifying the various members of this odd as hell pack she has found herself apart of. Since I like to think of Rahne as a true werewolf – half human/half wolf – I figure her thought patterns would always be a blend of human and wolf no matter what form she happened to be in at the time; and would probably use everyone's human and wolf names interchangeably. Granted she probably wouldn't call Scott 'Fire-eyes' to his face in everyday conversation but in her thoughts she would subconsciously identify him as 'Fire-eyes.'

Questions, comments…suggestions… want to see more? How many people out there think I should just give into temptation and name Kurt…? "Vanishing Lint"?

And that Ladies and Gentlemen is why Rahne Sinclair does not take boredom very well… a bored wolf is a mischievous wolf.


End file.
